Gundam SEED Infinity
by Arete the Philhellene
Summary: It has been 3 years after the war. Earth have learned what it means to have peace. However, that lesson can easily be forgotten......Haru, Amara, and Momo all lived normal lives, even through was. That is before KOP attacked thier home.....


**Gundam SEED Infinity**

Phase One: Where It All Began 

It has been three years after the war. We have said farewell to many loved ones, yet brought a better world. Earth and the PLANT's as a whole have learnt to get along. Although coordinators and naturals will always spark jealousy, they are learning to get along. However, weapons are still being manufactured, and the idea of "peace" has not sunk in many of those who. Discriminate against each other. Such as KOP. This is a group of people who will not accept peace and insist on war. But such things are of little interest for three average teens. Amara Hiroko Aki, Mercenary Momo-chan, and Haru Hotaru.

Three years ago, it whould have been impossible to imagine living lives without a worry or a care. But all the worry and fear had died away. Still, the scars of war remained, but it was peaceful now, that was something…to say the least.

Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha, Lacus Clyne and the rest of the Archangel's crew were known as hero's. Everyone looked up to them. They were working on maintaining peace. What chould go wrong?

Amara Hiroko Aki-san was your average teenage girl. Her laugh was sweet. She was very lovable that drove everybody to love her. Amari had amber brown hair that droped to her elbows. She had bangs that tended to cover her eyes, which she brushed away with her hand. She had soft brown eyes that gleamed with innocence. She wore a pink tank top over jeans.

Mercenary Momo-chan was also a very likeable person. She chould tell jokes that made you laugh without pause, which wasn't exactly great if you were in the middle of class. She was a very fun to be around, and great to have for company. She had black eyes, brown hair with red tips, and wore a blue tank top with tight fitting jeans.

Haru Hotaru-san was the quietist of them all. Her parents had been killed when the shuttle they were on was blown up by none other then the duel. The same day that we said goodbye to Admiral Hallberton. But she chould also be very talkative at times. Haru had dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She had baby blue eyes that chould draw people in. She had beautiful eyes. She wore a brown-stripped tank top over a jean skirt, pink stalking, and bright read heels. She was also very beautiful.

These were ordinary girls, living ordinary lives. But that was about to change, as the planned to attack their home…

It was a normal day….Amara sat in the sunshine, humming a song she knew.Haru and Mom-san snuk up behind her before yelling "BOO!"

"AHH!" cried Amara, as she jumped up in fright. "Haru-san…Momo-chan! Don't do that!"

Haru tried to stiffle a laugh.

"But it was sure funny!" laughed Momo-chan.

"Humph, that's what you think!" Amara sat back down and crossed her arms glaring at her two childhood friends.

"C'mon, Aki-san! Lighten up, will you? It's a sunny day!" said Haru, sitting beside her friend. "We have a lot to do!"

"Yeah," agreed Momo-chan. "Like…pushing Haru-san into the water fountain!" Before Haru chould react, she was pushed into the fountain, her clothes soked.

"MOMO-CHAN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" cried Haru, jumping out of the fountain. She grabbed a nearby pail, filled it with water, and dumped it on Momo-chan'' head.

"OWW!" she moaned. Then both turned and grinned widely at Amara.

"Oh no!" she cried backing away. Too late. She was already drenched from the water of two buckets. They had fun chasing each other around.

Then the ground began to shake. Slightly at first, then really hard.

People screamed their heads off. One women cried "Call Kira and Athrun!"

Haru remembered their number…they said to call anytime peace was broken. This was an attack, for sure.

Haru took out her cell phone and dialed their number from memory.

"Hello," said a voice. "This is Kira Yamato. How may I help you?"

"Hi…" said Haru. "Our home is under attack!"

"Attack? Where do you live?" came the voice.

"On earth…" Haru answered numbly.

"It's KOP!" cried somebody.

"Umm we think the attacker might be KOP," Haru repeated.

"We'll be right there!" came the voice again.

The next thing Haru knew was that she had dropped the phone, fell backward, and hit her head. She remembered some distant screaming…she recognized the voices of Momo and Amara. Then her world was blank.

END 


End file.
